Warcraft RPG: Tales of the Past Wiki
Welcome to Warcraft RPG Wiki Welcome to the Wiki, guildmates, and guest. Here it is, your very own wiki where you write your character's information and their respective lore and story background. The wiki itself is used for extended lores, story progression and more. Disclaimer; not everything written in this wiki is canon or so but to contribute the lore per se and to extend more immersive interaction in the game. What's new? Check the discord > ☀https://discord.gg/rmxkvU Phase Lore / Information Ever wondered what the phase lore are? I'll explain briefly here; The phase took place during the Burning Crusade (A year ago) then swum towards the Fall of the Lich King. We are mostly based in an alternate version where if Alterac, most of its survivors fled to Northwest of the Kingdom then forged their own fate by claiming lost lands, constructing their autonomous rule in these charted lands. We're coordinating with the current lore of the timeline as possible to avoid a series of argument whether we are custom or not. Our extended lore is merely a contribution to the main lore itself, for the fun and immersive world per se. Anything you see from the down list are pure extended lore however some are made-up characters whom we roleplayed long before as picturized heroes of Alterac. The Second War - 5ADP * The Alteraci nobles, amongst the highest peers, have been sent to an exile in the Kingdom after the military Martial Law in the Capital was heavily tied by the Alliance forces led by Lord Uther the Lightbringer. The exiled nobles, along with the destruction of the Capital City resulted in a tarnished reputation of the Alteraci people, rejected in most Alliance city-state and went to venture the lands of Hillsbrad alone, one of the Soldiers under Hath still remained loyal to the cause, retaining their lost honor by fighting alongside the Strom King, Thoras Trollbane, under the direction of General Hath, the Alteraci forces in the Southern Valley pressed the war for Alterac's effort from the duration of the war. * The Destruction of Alterac City. * Aiden Perenolde's arrestment * The dismantling of the Kingdom of Alterac. * Amongst the last Alteraci soldiers to remain loyal on the aftermath of the treasonous incident, Deron Davenport and Kormed Wolfheart fought to this honor that made his countrymen be humiliated in front of the thanes they struggled to fight off the aggravating Orcs approaching the valley. However, after the war had ended, General Hath was killed in the Valley and Kormed, Deron was forced into an exile on Chillwind Camp where they were forced to be enlisted in the Lordaeron Regiment in Chillwind. * Kormed, however, despised the dictatorial rule of the Alliance then refused its offer to join the Army. For Deron, he was strongly tied up to Lordaeron's army and had no choice but to cooperate due to his delusional thought of the destruction of the hope for his People. * Deron Davenport met Arlaffe Darkflayer, one of the Engineers from Stormpike suddenly became his companion throughout the orcish Skirmishes in Hillsbrad. The Aftermath / Third War - 12ADP * The Council of Lordaeron discussed the fate of Alterac - Daval Prestor, supported by Terenas to his claim on Alterac. King Genn Greymane supported the claim of Isilden Perenolde upon the throne. The Strom King, Thoras Trollbane issued for an ultimate integration of the land under Stromgarde's control. * The noble's various claim to control in Alterac had never happened. The dissolution of the Kingdom's title was confirmed utterly ending the Kingdom's remaining demesne to broke apart and rule independently. * The sudden disappearance of Isilden Perenolde - many presumed he is seclusion on Greymane's Manor in Gilneas. * Syndicates were founded. * Davenport was dismissed from the Chillwind Regiment. He called for Arlaffe's aid on his planned to reclaim the Alterac's broken pieces by eradicating the Syndicate's occupation of the demesne of Alterac. * Kormed Wolfheart, a prominent noble from the frigid hills of Strahnbrrad reckon to have exiled south of Manor's Hold and met Davenport's men, he suddenly made a de-facto coalition to regain his lost dejure counties. * -Confederation of Alterac - was created. * Preparation of the Invasion of Alterac * The Destruction of Dalaran DATE: 15ADP * Kormed had advanced in the arctic mountains of Alterac and the Battle for Strahnbrad begun * Strahnbrad had been captured following the Syndicate's capitulation on the overwhelming veterans of Kormed's forces. * The Wolfheart Academy was established. * Davenport's Academy was established. * Strahnbrad was suddenly assaulted by the overwhelming manpower of Syndicates, resulted in a decisive defeat for Kormed's forces. He retreated to Gallow's Corner. * Kormed forced retreated. He attempted to assault the town of Gallow's Corner, succeeded and established a formidable foothold. * Gallow's Corner was fortified with formidable defenses, remained under Kormed's control for seven months of Syndicate's attempt to retake it. * Deron's forces combining the overwhelming power of Arlaffe's forces in the Northwest flank successfully besieged the town of Perith and the Central Region of Uplands. * The Battle for Uplands renamed to 'War for Segregation' cleansing the people of Alterac from the mass indoctrination of Syndicate. * Deron Davenport's forces captured Downhills Strahnbrad and re-coursed his forces to reinforce Kormed's forces in their assault on Strahnbrad * The 3rd Battle for Strahnbrad begun resulting in a decisive victory for the Confederate Army, Syndicate capitulated. * Strahnbrad was occupied later became a Ghost-town and unattended. * The Confederate Army gathered around on the center of Uplands and began the preparation for the Siege of Dandred * Kormed's forces merged with the Confederate army in Uplands. * The last Syndicate forces in the valley were eradicated or either routed by Kormed's overwhelming presence. * The Siege of Dandred commenced. * Casualties on both sides resulted in carnage; the first assault was a total failure ending into Syndicate's favor. The siege was derailed for another day. * The Second attempt was a tremendous victory for the Confederate Army resulted in a routed army directed by Aliden Perenolde. * The creation of County of Dandred & County of Gallow's Center. * The abolishment of the Confederacy - The Border's Enactment had been formed. The Scourge of Lordaeron - 20ADP * The Downhill district was later renamed to - Verand, commemorating the heroism of Corporal James Verand. * Kormed proposed a partition of the County of Gallow's Corner to the control of Deron, exercising his power. * Deron's council disagrees to dismantle the pack - resulted in a malcontent reaction of Kormed, called for his council of the Declaration of the 1st Civil War. Date: 21-22 ADP * The Rise of the Lich King * Darrowhill was ransacked by the army of Undead from Darrowhill, which marked the Hasten's retreat. * Hasten Hochen assumed authority in Verand. * Ascension of the Lich King Vanilla - 23-25ADP 23ADP * The Civil war had erupted in the Uplands; resulted in a mere truce between two factions. * Campaign for Hillsbrad against the imminent rise of the Amani's in the southern region had begun under the direction of Kormed Wolfheart * Manor's Hold fell under Hochen's Protectorate. Effectively under Hasten Hochen vassalage. 24 ADP * The Second Civil War between House Davenport & Wolfheart intensified. * The formation of Titular Duchy of Alterac, yet the duchy legitimacy was challenged by Wolfheart and Dandred. * Kormed Wolfheart initiated the Campaign for Hillsbrad. His loyal regiment started to scorch the remaining troll's camp in the nearby Manor's Hold to the Hinterlands. 25 ADP * Kormed Wolfheart was reported to have been killed during the Battle on the Riverbank against an Orcish and Troll's threat in the region. * His body was never recovered, conspiracies erupted on his death of a mystery rumors that he was taken by the Undead's necromancers active in that area. * Gallow's Corner heir, Faustust Wolfheart, brother to Kormed, assumed the dictatorial position and named himself 'Duke of Wolfheart * Gallow's Corner was named to Wolfheart - Duchy of Wolfheart was placed under Martial Law. The Burning Crusade - 26ADP 26 ADP * Count of Perith, Eisen D. Oswald was executed under the order of Hasten Hochen, leaving Perith seat of power vacuum. * Dandred's Fold retained its position as the town of wonders for trade. * The celebration for Hordefall begun. * Deron Davenport was found dead during the Night of the Hordefall's celebration - killed in live action as a crossbow bolt's landed nearly in his neck. * Arlaffe Darkflayer was nowhere to be seen, presumed to be dead. * The Gruel War begin, Hasten Hochen pressed Kurten Hochen claims on Wolfheart. The war ended inconclusively due to the death of Kurten Hochen. The realm suffered terrible famine. * Durnholde had fallen to the control of the Syndicate and remained as a base of operation in Hillsbrad. * The 'gens in incremento pretiorum' or the Nation's Inflation begun an outbreak in Dandred, leading to the economy's downfall for more than years. Impoverished life in Dandred and the destruction of the Davenport's Camp in the Dawning Isles after an Orcish Raid. * The Dandred Famine Outbreak & the collapse of the Regency * Death of Gary Burnes * Death of Aiden Perenolde * 'The Burnes League' are on the hunt to search the lost Crown. * Installment of the House Wellington - the Merchant Republic * The Merchant Republic of Dandred was created. * The Dandred '''Magna Carta' ''stating the right and privileges of the House Wellington under the vassalage of Faustust Wolfheart was proposed and signed by Arthur Welling, as the Serene Doge. * The Frostwolves assaulted Dandred's Fold - resulting in the haste of negotiation to the Stormpike's emissary in Wolfheart. * Stormpike & the Wolfheart begun the joint-military operation against the Frostwolves provocation. * Wolfheart Second campaign in Hinterlands had once again begun. * Faustust placed Robert Deacon as the Regent for Faustust absence in the Hinterlands. Wrath of the Lich King - 27 ADP * The Rise of the Scourge and the destruction of Andorhal * The Rise of the Ebon Blade - Death Knights * Hul'gar moved his pawns to occupy the abandoned town of Darrowhill * The Rise of the Cult of the Damned in the Fenris Isles * The battle for Fenris Isles begun under the direction of Lydon Johnson's men of the Remnants of Lordaeron * Driggins, the prominent master-sergeant of the Stormpike was found dead in the forest of Uplands. * The Argent Dawn defended the upper entrance of Chillwind Point after a rampant outbreak of the Scourge in reaching the Hillsbrad. * The Lich King had been defeated. Two months prior to Cataclysm * The imminent threat of the Forsaken in Hillsbrad * The Crusade for Andorhal begun - Battle for Andorhal * Maethal has existed * Arnold Rolland has existed * Forsaken changed its ideology to an expansionist One month prior to Cataclysm * Battle of Manor's Hold * The Defeat of the Amani's in the Riverbank - Retreated to the Hinterlands * Fall of Lord Falconcrest in the battle for Manor's Hold * Astrid Bentley existed * Elhalor existed * Aliena Leafborne existed * The destruction of Tarren Mill * Forsaken expanded through Tarren Mill * The Battle for Southshore - A decisive victory for Forsaken * Silver Templar's was founded * The infamous 'Peasant's Rally' on the central plaza of Dandred * The Silver Templar's first assault on Dandred * Doge Arthur Wellington was petrified and led to his utter defeat and brutal death. * Dandred was put under the Theocratic control of the Silver Templars * Faustust Wolfheart returned from his campaign on Hinterlands. * The defense of Dandred's Fold * The return of the 'Black Clad' - Assault of Dandred's Fold * The dismantling of the Order of the Silver Templars - decisive defeat on Dandred's Fold * Maethal flew back to his homeland - The heroic fall of Astrid Bently & Elhalor whom stood against the black clad's might * Dandred's Fold integrated to Wolfheart * The Duchy of Uplands was created. * The Rise of Glorthok * Frostwolf attacked the western outpost of the Stormpike * The tension between the Frostwolf & Stormpike intensified * Stormpike made a pact with Wolfheart * Fall of Aliden Perenolde * The Rise of House Ashley * A Border dispute between Hasten & Faustust erupted * The Rise of Nathaniel * The Rise of Gorphy * The Rise of Garn * The Cult under Zug'adan leadership started their final offensive in Dawning Bridge * Barony of Perith has fallen to Thanagor's men - usurped by Faustust * Uplands Demilitarized Zone erected * An imminent rise of the trolls in Hinterlands * The lost crown was finally located - although proven fake by Hochen's loyalist * Death of Novik 'Stagbane' under the order of Hasten Hochen * Alliance and the Horde held offensive assault against the last remaining scourge on Andorhal led by Araj the Summoner * Verand and Manor's Hold succumbed to a Worgen curse. * Dandred fallen to the plague of undead. The cult reanimated Astrid and Elhalor into Death Knight. Cataclysm - 28 ADP Latest activity In-Game Screenshots Category:Browse